Fat Amy
Fat Patricia, '''more commonly known as Fat Amy,' is an '''Alto singer' in the Barden Bellas and a freshman at Barden University. "You're gonna get pitch slapped so hard your man boobs are gonna concave." -- Fat Amy to Bumper in the bus. Biography Fat Amy comes from Tasmania, Australia, stating early on in the film that she is "the best singer in Tasmania with teeth." Her rather unique name Fat Amy is of her own creation, used so "twig bitches" won't call her fat behind her back. She was the first to show interest in joining the Barden Bellas, and the only Bella to actually approach the Bellas booth Aubrey and Chloe were running. After introducing herself, she stated that she could sing, read music, and asked Chloe to "try her" to see if she could match pitch. She was able to correctly match every note Chloe sang, even adding her own unique twist. Chloe told her that she would "see her at the auditions." She auditioned along with the rest of the Bellas, giving a memorable performance of Kelly Clarkson's "Since You Been Gone." Afterwards, she was heard to say "Crushed it!" after miming a whip lash. She was selected as an alto for the Bellas following auditions. After each Bella had sworn her oath and drank from the cup which contained "the blood of the sisters who came before them," Fat Amy finished off the beverage. She appeared to enjoy herself during Aca-Initiation Night, though she bickered with her rival and sometimes love interest, Bumper. Throughout the rigorous practice sessions of the Bellas she remained enthusiastic and dedicated to the Bellas' performances. During the Riff-Off, she did her very best to help the group out and think of songs. She had a solo in the Bella's regionals set, during the song "Turn The Beat Around." Although she was initially somewhat shy in asking for the solo, she added a degree of fun (and even a touch of sexy, to the performance. She soloed again at the Finals to the "Give Me Everything Tonight" section of the performance. At the next year's audition process, Fat Amy is still a Bella member. Personality Fat Amy has a larger than life personality. She is very witty and comedic, always making a joke, if unintentionally. Despite her heavier size, she is 100% confident about her appearance. She will even go so far as to throw off some of her clothes during a performance. She thinks that although all the other Bellas are thinner, they all have "fat hearts, and that's what matters." Amy is very friendly with others, especially Beca. She can be somewhat protective of her friends, as seen when she threw herself into the fight between the Tonehangers and the Treblemakers after Beca stepped in. Although the other Bellas tried to convince her not to enter the fight, she didn't want Beca to be in over her head (and may have even felt a bit of protectiveness for the Trebles.) She hollered "FEEL THE FAT POWER!" and promptly kicked a Tonehanger in the balls. Fat Amy is a bit self-centered, always asking for solos, but is an important part of the Bellas nonetheless. She is truthful by nature, stating that she "isn't really living, unless she's being 100% honest." To prove her point, she confessed that her real name was Fat Patricia. In addition, she generally has a way of knowing the truth about people. For example, she was the first to suspect Cynthia Rose's sexuality. Amy seems to know that Beca is enjoying participating in a capella before Beca herself does. Fat Amy has a bit of a dramatic side: when Bumper threw his Mexican food out the window of the Treble bus and hits Fat Amy, the latter falls to the ground yelling "I've been shot!" She also neglects to fill up the bus because of the experience. Fat Amy has many talents. She is a dancer, proclaiming to be good at modern dance, olden dance, and mermaid dancing. She also says that she is "super good at bikini car washes" although, it is unknown if that's really true. She appears to be a fairly confident driver, as she is the driver of the Bella bus. When the bus stops at a gas station for a refill, she tells the other girls not to worry "she's got this." She is an excellent singer, shown by her solos throughout the film. Because of her confidence, she seems to do well with boys, and is rather flirtatious. She says she has had many boyfriends, but joined the Bellas because of a need to "get away from that." She is hit on by Bumper Allen the head of The Treblemakers and it is later revealed that she has his number. Fat Amy has a weakness to cardio, exhausting easily. She may have a problem with physical exercise as well, being a dedicated practitioner of "horizontal running." She has an aversion to Mexican food. Appearance Fat Amy is a plus-sized girl who is very confident about her appearance, as noted by the fact that she calls herself "Fat Amy". Because of the way she carries herself, she makes herself appear rather attractive. Fat Amy is pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She often sports an "Orthodox Jew" ponytail and can be very fasionable at times; perhaps she was the one to suggest the outfit change for the Bellas. Fat Amy is portrayed by actress Rebel Wilson. Relationships Beca Mitchell Fat Amy and Beca appear to be close friends, developing a bond as the film progresses. Their first encounter was at the Activities Fair, where the two approached the booth Barden DJ's which turned out to be Barden Deaf Jews. Their friendship later on developed throughout the Barden Bellas' rehearsals and meetings. Fat Amy was also one of the first people to sing with Beca in her Riff-Off song. When Beca steps in to mediate the fight between the Tonehangers and the Trebles, Amy follows suit. At one point, she instructs Beca to give her the Trebles' trophy because she wants to shove it up a Tonehangers' butt. Amy was the only one to offer a somewhat positive comment about Beca's improvisation during a Bella's performance. Shortly after, Beca leaves the Bellas. A rehearsal is shown after Beca leaves. Everyone seems rather down, including Amy. When Aubrey yells at the Bellas, Amy encourages her to take it easy and give them a break. She says "it's just not the same without everyone here," meaning she misses Beca. She admits that she liked the Bellas as they were before Beca left, showing she feels that Beca is a good influence on the group and takes them in a good direction. She seems to be in support of the changes Beca wants to make to the Bellas. Bumper Allen Fat Amy and Bumper are usually seen fighting and bickering. One example of this is when Bumper insulted her during the Aca-Initiation Night by calling her the most disgusting human being he's ever seen. Bumper does mean things to Fat Amy such as hitting her chest with a microphone and throwing flying Mexican food at her. They have an insult match when the Bellas ride to regionals on the Trebles' bus. Though the two seem to portray a hate relationship, there are several hints that show that the two may be interested in each other. During Aca-Initiation Night, Bumper shares with her that he has a feeling he should kiss her. He also invites Amy over to his dorm. Later, when the Bella's bus ran out of gas, Fat Amy was shown to have Bumper's number, and agreed to call him despite the fact that he was the one who threw Mexican food at her. Aubrey Posen Fat Amy met Aubrey during the Activities Fair when she approached the Bella's booth to see about auditions. They interacted at Aca-Initiation Night, where she introduced Aubrey to her new hairstyle, the "Orthodox Jew Ponytail." When the Bellas had a fight regarding Aubrey's uptightness, Fat Amy stated that she liked the group before all the fighting. She later panicked when Aubrey vomited from stress and chased after both Aubrey and Chloe when the two were caught in a fight. Amy fights Aubrey for leadership of the Bellas, along with the rest of the group. Despite Aubrey's constant uptight behavior, their friendship lasted throughout the whole film. In the deleted scenes, Fat Amy had longer conversations with Aubrey, with most of them focused on Fat Amy's wish to solo. Chloe Beale Fat Amy and Chloe first met when Amy approached the Bellas' Activities Fair booth to see about auditions. Chloe questions her about her musical abilities, and the two match pitch together. Amy also shows off a bit of mermaid dancing. Chloe is the one to tell Fat Amy to come to auditions. After Amy's entry to the Bella's, the two remain friends throughout the film. When Chloe told the group about her nodes, Amy tried to comfort her by telling her that it was not as bad as having herpes. During the credits, Amy reacts to the news by saying "It's okay Chloe, it just God punishing you because you're a ginger." Cynthia Rose Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose became friends after joining the Barden Bellas Throughout the movie, Fat Amy was suspicious about Cynthia Rose's sexuality. This was first made apparent when Fat Amy told Aubrey that because there were ten girls in the group, one must be lesbian. When Aubrey asked who Fat Amy thought the girl was, Amy says she thought it was "Black Beauty," meaning Cynthia Rose. During confessions scene, Amy said "Lesbi-honest" before Cynthia Rose's confession. After Cynthia Rose finally admits that she had a girlfriend, Fat Amy reacts with "Whoop! There it is!", proving that she anticipated Cynthia Rose to be a lesbian. Quotes "...Aca-believe it." "You're gonna get pitch-slapped so hard, your man boobs are gonna concave." "Aca-awkward." Trivia ' Rebel Wilson:' *Rebel is a distant relative of Walt Disney. *She made up a lot of Fat Amy's lines during shooting. Anna Camp said that when Rebel Wilson on the set, she couldn't stop laughing. Half of the lines Rebel created for Fat Amy made the final cut into the film. *Rebel is a former Youth Ambassador for Australia. She made a base trip to South Africa, where she contracted malaria. She later said she had hallucinations of winning an Oscar, which drove her to pursue a career in acting. *Rebel has a law degree from the prestigious University of New South Wales. She graduated in 2009. * Rebel has 2 sisters, Liberty Wilson and Annachi Wilson, and a brother, Ryot Wilso . * Rebel is left-handed. *She is rumored to have been the one to approach Universal Studios with new ideas for Pitch Perfect 2. 'Fat Amy: ' *Fat Amy's real name is Fat Patricia. *Fat Amy has wrestled crocodiles and dingos simultaneously. *She considers herself to be a good fighter and rather strong. *She can have a bit of a shy streak, although this is rare. Gallery Amyregionals.jpg|Amy performing on stage for the Bellas Pitch perfect semifinals 2.png imagesCAAM0ZZL.jpg imagesCACWSWDF.jpg imagesCACQWVUN.jpg imagesCAEKMTEF.jpg imagesCALEJ9XC.jpg imagesCAQPA7LB.jpg fge.jpg er.jpg imagesgs.jpg imagesCA1KCPJR.jpg imagesCA8CA2LU.jpg fggfb.jpg imagesCAF4DJ35.jpg imagesCAI44JPX.jpg imagesCAHNUWQ9.jpg imagesCAIFH3C4.jpg imagesCANJI0H1.jpg imagesCAUGW7OL.jpg imagesCAU5L978.jpg imagesCAWJ93T4.jpg imagesCAXWLLVE.jpg imagesCAYNWSST.jpg srgbt.jpg Images (45).jpg Images (22).jpg Images (45).jpg Images (22).jpg images (2).jpg download (5).jpg images (4).jpg images (5).jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (14).jpg images (24).jpg images (29).jpg images (30).jpg images (31).jpg images (32).jpg images (100).jpg images (34thwg).jpg images (35)fs.jpg images (36).jpg images (37).jpg images (3rbgd8).jpg images (42).jpg images (43).jpg images (44).jpg images (46).jpg images (47).jpg images (48).jpg images (49).jpg images (50).jpg images (38) gig.jpg images (65).jpg images (66).jpg images (68).jpg images (72).jpg images (76).jpg images (77).jpg download (5).jpg images (4).jpg images (14).jpg images (29).jpg images (47).jpg images (65).jpg images (88).jpg images (89).jpg images (91).jpg Perfect.jpg|Amy's face while performing Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Bellas Category:Student Category:Dimwits Category:Singers